The Marrow Transplantation Program Project is an integrated, interdisciplinary program in transplantation. Pre-clinical and clinical studies interdigitate oncology, immunology, and hematology with molecular biology, pharmacology and experimental marrow transplantation. Studies of chronic myelocytic leukemia (CML) are directed at cytokines and adherent-LAK cells for reduction of residual disease in autologous and allogeneic transplantation. Recombinant viruses containing IL-1 and IL-2 cytokines with anti-tumor effects are to be developed. Studies of autologous marrow transplantation in non-Hodgkin's lymphomas will compare marrow and peripheral blood stem cells. Pre-clinical studies of lymphoblastic leukemia concentrate on immunotoxins and leukemic progenitor cells. Clinical studies of high risk acute lymphoblastic leukemia focus on marrow transplantation comparing autologous, sibling and unrelated allogeneic transplantation. New immunotherapeutic approaches for refractory high risk ALL including cytokines, antibodies and immunotoxins are to be studied. B-cell dysfunction following bone marrow transplantation will be studied. Cyclosphamide pharmacodynamics is under study. Studies of the pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of cytomegalovirus are emphasized. Marrow transplantation across minor histocompatibility barriers is under study in mouse models.